


Here Kitty, Bend Over

by xiubeans



Series: just get layd [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Collars, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: He’s a good kitty, he swears! It’s just hard for him to behave himselfsometimes.





	Here Kitty, Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for just get layd, a prompting and claiming fest centered around Zhang Yixing. Reposting here for the sake of keeping all my fics in one place.
> 
> Also, they were written approximately three years ago. Disregard my poor writing and vocabulary; no changes (except for grammatical or spelling errors) were made for the sake of keeping it original.

Yixing crashes into a vase with a colorful arrangement of flowers in it, tipping it over. He flinches as it comes crashing down, water spilling everywhere while shards of porcelain scatters underneath the couch.

“Yixing? What was that?”

“You’re in big trouble,” Luhan whispers.

Yixing squeezes under the coffee table in an attempt to get out of trouble, except he can only fit half of his body, so he stuck out like a sore thumb. Joonmyun comes into the living room, not a second too soon, hands on his hips as he glares the hybrid down.

“I told you before, if you’re going to run around and wrestle with your friend you go outside,” Joonmyun scolds.

“Guess I forgot.” Yixing sheepishly smiles. His ears flatten in a guilty manner as Joonmyun continues to stare him down. He breathes a sigh of relief when Joonmyun tells him and Luhan to play outside.

Yixing wasn’t a bad hybrid. He was an excellent companion; he loved to cuddle and didn’t mind cooking, and when Joonmyun only wanted to take a nap instead of watching a movie or doing something else with Yixing, the catboy would nod and stretch himself over Joonmyun to take a nap himself. Although Yixing made a wonderful friend and significant other, sometimes the more catty personality of Yixing sprung up. On multiple occasions, Yixing had broken things that were either important or precious to Joonmyun, and countless times the hybrid was always getting into trouble. (For example, once he provoked the neighbor’s wolf hybrid Sehun, and he was found hiding in a tree while Sehun was napping under the shade of it.) And, not to mention, Yixing had a habit of sleeping in places where a cat and human were not supposed to be napping, like on Joonmyun’s face.

“Have you ever thought to train him?” Yifan asks. Joonmyun gives him a questioning look. “You know, teach him that it’s not acceptable to be running around the house and knock your stuff over.”

“No, I haven’t trained him or anything,” Joonmyun shrugs. “It never crossed my mind to.”

“Well, maybe if you reward Yixing when he does something good and punish him when he does something bad, he’ll learn. That’s why Luhan doesn’t cause a ruckus whenever you’re over. I trained him to be a good hybrid.”

Joonmyun rolls his eyes. But maybe training Yixing doesn't sound so bad.

 

*

 

“What’s that?” Yixing asks.

“A collar and leash. Come over here so I can put the collar on you.” Joonmyun beckons for the catboy to come near.

Yixing wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. “It doesn’t look comfortable.”

“Yixing, get your ass over here before I tie you up, so help me god,” Joonmyun grits out.

“Okay, I’m coming,” the hybrid grumbles. He reluctantly goes over to where Joonmyun is sitting on the bed with a white box on his lap.

Despite what Yixing had said about the collar, it's actually quite comfortable. It fits snuggly around his neck, and it looks nice, too. He admires the short protruding spikes adorning the collar in a nearby mirror. The hybrid was about to thank Joonmyun for the nice gift and run off to show Luhan his new accessory when he hears something click.

“What are you doing?” Yixing questions. He tugs at the strip of leather that was connected to the collar.

“I’m going to train you. Kneel.”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Yixing crosses his arms, refusing to kneel down.

The catboy yelps when Joonmyun jerks on the leash harshly, bringing Yixing to his knees in front of him. He shimmies out of his pants and pulls the waistband of his boxers down, the head of his dick coming into view. Yixing’s eyes widen and he gulps audibly as Joonmyun reveals his entire length.

“It’s huge.” Yixing’s mouth flaps open and closed a few times, almost in disbelief. Okay, so maybe huge was an overstatement, but Joonmyun was big. And to top it all off, he had never seen his owner’s dick before. He watches the other man pump himself a few times to get himself fully hard. The catboy could feel himself getting hard himself at the sight, but he tries to pretend that seeing Joonmyun’s dick has no effect on him.

“Open up.” With his free hand, Joonmyun pulls Yixing’s bottom jaw open. The hybrid pushes Joonmyun’s hand away.

“I’m not putting that in my mouth. It’s unsanitary and weird. Plus, you still haven’t taken me out on that date yet.”

“Oh, shut up and just suck it.” Joonmyun pulls the leash again, making Yixing fall face-first into Joonmyun’s crotch. He pulls Yixing’s mouth open again and pushes the tip of his erection into Yixing’s mouth. The catboy pulls Joonmyun’s dick out of his mouth and glowers at his owner.

“Why do you expect that I know how to give a blowjob?” Yixing complains.

“Just do what I say,” Joonmyun sighs. He didn’t think training him would be hard. Then again, Yixing was always a prick when it came to doing things he didn’t want to do. Must be part of the cat genes, Joonmyun muses as he slowly eases his cock inside Yixing’s mouth.

Yixing grudgingly sucks around the head, eyes locked with Joonmyun in an almost spiteful glare. If Yixing was going to a brat, then Joonmyun could be one, too. He grabs a handful of Yixing’s soft hair and roughly pulls him down his length, making Yixing gag.

“What the hell?” Yixing coughs when he pulls off. “That wasn’t nice!”

“If you can stop being a little bitch about it then I won’t try to choke you.” He rolls his eyes, but in an apologetic manner, Joonmyun gently brings Yixing back to his erection. Yixing grumbles something under his breath, but he licks the tip a few times before putting Joonmyun into his mouth. “Maybe if you’re a good cat, I’ll reward you. I’m sure having my dick inside you is much better for you, hm?”

“Maybe,” Yixing replies for a second before popping Joonmyun into his mouth again.

Despite Yixing’s earlier protests, he was excellent at what he was doing. Joonmyun has difficulty controlling himself when the hybrid’s mouth is hot and wet. Yixing is slurping around the tip, tongue pressed flat against the bottom. When he pulls off, his tongue swirls around the head while he pumps Joonmyun, and it feels so damn good. He twines his fingers in the catboy’s hair and gently pushes him down further until he hits the back of Yixing’s throat. The hybrid gags.

“Relax your throat,” Joonmyun instructs. Yixing nods while relaxing his throat. He does his best to swallow around him. His owner gives a moan of approval, causing the catboy to be braver with his actions. He continues to constrict his throat while deep-throating the other man. It was like Yixing had done this a million times before, and honestly, Joonmyun wouldn’t mind if Yixing gave him head a couple hundred more times.

“You’re good at this,” Joonmyun praises. Yixing purrs in satisfaction. The sudden vibrations causes Joonmyun to buck unexpectedly into Yixing’s mouth. Luckily, the catboy only gagged a little bit, and he continues to slurp around Joonmyun.

“I’m so close,” Joonmyun pants, a couple minutes later. He desperately tugs at the leash, bringing Yixing to the base of his dick. He moans as Yixing purrs again, and that’s what sets him off.

While coming down from his high, he strokes the hybrid’s cheek affectionately. Yixing leans into the touch, still purring as he laps up semen that spilled from his mouth. He nuzzles his face into Joonmyun’s thigh, and even though his voice was muffled, Joonmyun could still hear him say something lascivious about his dick.

“Only because you were a good boy for sucking me,” Joonmyun says. He pulls on the leash, guiding Yixing onto the bed.

“I hope you feel as big as you look.”

 

*

 

“Yixing hasn’t been causing a fuss these past few weeks I’ve come to visit. How did you train him?” Yifan asks.

Joonmyun waves a hand. “Well, you suggested I reward him when he did well.”

“Is the collar he’s wearing part of your training?” Yifan wonders. Joonmyun nods. Suddenly, a loud crash comes from the living room, making the two men  
jump.

“Oh no.”

“You’re in huge trouble, Yixing. That was a favorite framed picture of his family!”

Joonmyun sighs. He takes a moment to calm himself down and keep himself from tossing the mug in his hand at Yifan. When he feels composed, he walks outside. Luhan scampers into the kitchen not a moment later, and hides behind his owner. “Joonmyun is going to strangle Yixing. You better stop him before he commits first-degree murder,” he whispers.

“Nah, Yixing’s fine. His pretty looks is the only thing that prevents Joonmyun from murdering him.” He sips his tea.

From the living room, Yifan and Luhan hear Joonmyun say, “No cock for you tonight!”

Yifan chokes mid-swallow as Luhan mutters to himself, “So that’s why he was limping!”


End file.
